


Doctor, are you there ?

by Adamante



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, M/M, degenerative illness
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamante/pseuds/Adamante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean est atteint d'une maladie dégénérative qui le met de plus en plus face à ses doutes, à ses passions et sa solitude. Dans les derniers jours, qu'est-ce qui importe le plus ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Argument

> Jean se balançait d’un pied sur l’autre. D’une manière ou d’une autre, il trouvait toujours un moyen de contenir la tension dans son corps en faisant quelque chose de son corps. Il fut un temps où il passait les moments anxiogènes à se faire craquer les jointures. Maintenant, il se contentait de transférer le poids de son corps sur un pied, puis sur l’autre. Ainsi de suite pendant l’attente.
> 
> Il était debout dans la salle d’attente du médecin. Rien n’avait changé depuis sa dernière visite. Rien de bien important, peut-être des magazines qui s’étaient retrouvées en plus sur la pile déjà présente. Ou alors, la fissure sur le mur en face de lui qui s’était légèrement étendue. Pas grand chose d’important en définitive. Il poussa un soupir, jouant avec l’intérieur de sa bouche.
> 
> Tout, absolument tout passait dans son esprit. Tout, plutôt que la chose qui l’amenait ici. De toute façon, que reflétait la salle d’attente d’un docteur, sauf la mort et la vieillesse. La joie de vivre n’avait pas sa place ici. C’était la réunion des mourants anonymes. Tous les jours, des nouveaux arrivaient, devinant le gourou à travers la porte close. Ils attendaient leur procès, de savoir à quelle sauce ils seraient finis.   
> Jean avait appris ça avec l’âge. Il avait compris, il avait grandi dans une salle comme celle là. A l’autre bout du pays, maintenant. Toutes se ressemblaient. Son nom fut appelé dans son dos, croissant autour de sa nuque et emplissant ses oreilles. Le soupir qui émergea était voué à libérer la tension. Impossibilité matérielle à laquelle le corps devait faire face.
> 
> Il pris son courage à deux mains, et s’en alla. Le remplaçant était très gentil, mais aucune inquiétude n’avait été écartée. Le silence avait plané pendant quelques secondes, la mort constatant qu’elle n’avait aucun souci à se faire. C’était comme l’amertume d’une morsure sans poison. La souffrance revenait quand on touchait la blessure, la rendant plus présente au moment. Puis elle repartait, pour revenir de plus belle. Elle n’était pas assez présente pour qu’on puisse s’en protéger.   
> Au moins, il était fixé sur son délai. Rien ne s’approchait plus rapidement qu’une date limite. Il avait 20 ans et rien de plus qu’une date limite pour sa vie. Dégénérescence profonde et intime qui allait l’attendre.   
> Le butoir de sa vie, et tout ce qu’il avait pour lui n’était rien d’autre que des rendez-vous chez le médecin de planifiés. L’horloge résonnait déjà dans sa tête. L’aiguille qui s’était enfoncée dans son bras une semaine plus tôt, resurgissait, et tournait dans le même sens. 


	2. Joie

Jean se replaça dans le contexte de la question. Il regarda attentivement son livre, poussant son souffle contre les pages. Non, ce n’était pas la peine, il ne comprenait rien. Et pourquoi devrait-il comprendre quelque chose d’ailleurs ? Il allait mourir putain. Pourquoi il devait se farcir ces conneries.  
C’était pour le faire patienter en attendant le moment où il ne pourra plus rien faire ?  
Ils avaient de bonnes idées, de monstrueuses idées.  
Il épousseta son pantalon et entreprit de se lever. Qu’importe ce qu’on lui dirait, s’il était apte pour faire des cours, il était apte à se déplacer, au moins chez lui.  
Il n’était pas encore question d’aller dehors, il faisait trop froid. Le sol était trop trempé. Il y avait trop de risques. Oui, c’est cela, il était choyé, bordé de toutes parts, à tous moments. Sauf quand il n’avait plus personne autour de lui, la journée et la nuit.  
Pour lui, pourtant, c’était la même chose, la même rengaine. La journée, il y avait de la lumière en plus, des distractions télévisuelles, des choses qu’il pouvait faire, qu’il pouvait toucher. La nuit, il n’y avait que lui, que sa tête, ses draps, son lit. Et les grincements du parquet sous les pas des personnes qui venaient surveiller son sommeil. A chaque fois, il faisait semblant de dormir, se retournant pour ne pas laisser son visage nu contre eux. Il gardait son masque, même la nuit. Même dans son sommeil. Il gardait son masque pour sa propre personne ne supportant pas de se voir lui-même.

Il fit quelques pas, chancelant sur lui-même. Chancelant en dedans, chancelant en dehors. Il coinça sa langue entre ses dents, souffrant l’effort. Le départ était toujours difficile, impotent sur une chaise, il ne pouvait y rester longtemps sous peine d’avoir la mort à ses trousses. Ses genoux se bloquaient, se fondaient dans le bois. Son dos devenait raide et donnait à la mort un support pour venir lui susurrer à l’oreille.  
Non, il ne fallait pas qu’il reste assis. C’était donner trop d’emprise à ce qu’il n’aimait pas. Il se mit à marcher, soufflant comme le bœuf qui traine derrière lui la charrue de sa vie. Les chaussons trainaient au sol, rendant cette lente progression stridente et agaçante.  
Point de grâce dans l’homme qui sombre.  
On sonna, plusieurs fois. Dans cette insistance qu’on les personnes pressées où qui ont d’autres choses à vivre. Qui ont une vie.  
Jean fit demi tour, enclenchant un nouveau rythme à ses jambes. Il était jeune que diable, il pouvait encore tenir la distance ! La porte s’ouvrit sur un coursier, essoufflement en prime, rouge aux joues et parfum entêtant. Jean ne fronça pas le nez, après tout, il en avait senti des choses aberrantes le long de son existence à trainer d’hôpitaux publics en hôpitaux publics, puis de cliniques en cliniques. Ce n’est pas un simple parfum de supermarché qui allait lui faire quelque chose.  
Un papier, un document, une signature. Cela devait être encore une saleté de résultat d’analyse, le prenant par surprise, ne sachant jamais de quand elle datait. Il darda son plus beau sourire de malade au livreur, content de s’éloigner de cette ambiance mortuaire.  
Oui, être mourant avait des avantages. On pouvait certes devenir décrépi et croulant, mais on avait toujours un moyen d’éloigner les personnes indésirables. Il referma la porte, la poussant du mieux qu’il le pouvait. Le mouvement saccadé de son bras visa la table pour y déposer la lettre. Il la lirait plus tard, elle n’était pas importante, elle ne remettrait pas son existence en question.  
Ça pourrait aussi être une saisie de sa maison pour factures impayées. Il rirait juste à la barbe des huissiers. « Allez-y prenez tout. N’ayez pas peur, ce n’est pas pour le temps qu’il me reste à vivre ! »

Il avait ces idées noires, certains jours.

Il retourna à son périple, maintenant qu’il s’était dégourdi les jambes. Il marcha jusqu’à sa chambre, chercher de quoi s’habiller. Il avait envie de sortir, de faire une ballade. Il avait envie de se balancer d’avant en arrière sur une longue allée gravillonneuse, sans personne pour l’arrêter ou pour lui faire des remontrances. 


	3. De la masculinité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again ! 
> 
> Merci pour les personnes qui sont passées, voici la suite et l'apparition de Marco.   
> Enjoy ! ;)

La sérénité, c’était ce qui lui plaisait le plus quand il venait dans cet endroit. L’instant de contemplation où rien ne semblait pouvoir le gêner. Ses mains s’accrochèrent sur le drap pendant qu’on lui assénait un autre coup.   
Son dos était meurtri, tourné dans tous les sens. Il avait juste l’impression d’être une poupée de chiffon. Rien ne le retenait plus ici bas. Il était à deux doigts de trouver le repos, le sommeil qui suivait souvent ce genre de pratique, quand la voix grave lui annonça que c’était terminé. Une onde de chaleur se répandit en lui, sentant les vibrations profondes. Encore une fois, Marco avait choisi un homme pour ses massages. Et encore une fois, il allait devoir rusé pour ne pas montrer que lui aussi possédait quelque chose entre les jambes.  
C’était la même chose à chaque fois, un long instant de plénitude, puis la vibration qui venait lui chatouiller le chakra du bas-ventre. Il venait pour tout, pour l’ouverture, pour la longue sensation d’une main qui pétrit le corps.   
Les doigts étrangers qui passent et qui repassent, inlassablement. Et tous, répétant le même schéma. Sa cicatrice sur le dos qui descend, tous la massaient gentiment, laissant se reposer la ligne de chair rosée. Le reste de son corps était un champ de mines où serait passé un convoi de lapin, sa peau était rouge, pleine d’huile. Ses tâches de rousseur ressortaient, ne se laissant pas abattre par le film qui les recouvraient.   
Marco se redressa sur la table, sentant sa peau tirer sur les muscles engourdis. Sa cicatrice fit de même le laissant dans la peur qu’elle ne se rouvre. Il avait peur d’exploser, d’être une bombe à retardement. Qu’un jour, il arriverait quelque part, et partout, sur lui du sang coulerait. Sa cicatrice se serait rouverte. Il frissonna, s’étant donné quelque chose pour faire redescendre la pression sous sa serviette. Son masseur se retira, laissant l’homme dérouler le tissu qui couvrait sa taille tranquillement. Il tâta son corps, se touchant la peau, se pinçant les côtes. Un miroir accroché dans l’angle, il se présenta de profil, pour voir la cicatrice qui courait sur tout son corps. Elle partait de la fesse, remontant le long de son dos, traçant comme une ligne au milieu des constellations de tâches de rousseur. Elle cheminait sur son épaule, là où il avait la main à présent, et repartait vers son pectoral, en le contournant. Jusqu’à atteindre son aine. Une ligne, fine par endroit, grossière et granuleuse aussi sous les doigts. Elle semblait s’être effacée avec le temps, ne laissant plus que l’aspect de la ligne rose. 

Marco toucha son aine, poussé par l’envie de finir la description, l’effet des vibrations était en fin d’action. Il regarda son sexe redescendre et se contenta de mesurer son taux de graisse sous la peau en palpant ses cuisses et ses hanches.   
L’inspection faite, il tourna les talons en enfilant le peignoir qui traînait sur une chaise. Il s’engouffra dans le moelleux et quitta la pièce. Voilà, il allait pouvoir prendre une douche, puis rentrer chez lui pour retrouver sa maison. Les murs des couloirs défilèrent devant lui, il connaissait le chemin maintenant, il savait quelle porte prendre pour ne pas se retrouver devant quelqu’un qui se faisait asperger d’eau, ou poser des pierres chaudes dessus.   
Les mètres franchit, il retrouva le vestiaire, sa petite odeur de musc, son ambiance conviviale, où tout le monde se promenait les fesses à l’air avant d’entrer dans les douches, ou de rentrer dans le monde exotique des massages.   
La moyenne d’âge était plus proche de la fin de vie que du début. Marco ne sentait pas mal à l’aise, de se mettre nu devant ces personnes. Après tout, on était tous formé sur la même base. De plus, il savait que ce n’était pas son sexe qui allait attirer les regards, mais sa cicatrice. Elle le faisait rapidement passer pour un dur à cuire. Ou alors, personne ne faisait attention à lui, parce que personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Il était juste un régulier de plus dans cet enceinte.   
Les masseurs savaient-ils qui il était, ou était-il simplement l’homme à la cicatrice ?


	4. De la médecine

La blouse s’attache, agrippée au corps avec des boutons. Elle épouse, consolide, protège. La toile blanche s’étreint sur les bras pendant que ces derniers tournent, sont en mouvement. La toile vole dans les pas, souffle créé par la mobilité. Elle se tend, se détend, se comprime dans son intérieur, s’étire en extérieur.   
Marco ferma le dernier bouton pendant qu’il avançait au devant de la salle. Il allait avoir le droit au récapitulatif du jour, suivi d’une montagne de dossiers. À son entrée, il donna des coups de tête, déployant le sourire pour ses collègues. Après tout, il n’y avait pas lieu de les blâmer. Il tira une chaise, dodelinant sa tête en s’asseyant. Le travail, toujours le travail. Heureusement qu’il l’aimait son travail, où qu’il s’y plaisait. On pouvait dire que les collègues étaient chiants, que les patients étaient mal élevés, que le matériel laissait à désirer. Mais le cœur du métier restait intéressant tout de même. Marco soupira discrètement quand il entendit qu’on parlait de l’un de ses patients. Oui, il n’avançait pas, et à la suite de la chirurgie, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre.   
Les professionnels avaient tendance à considérer une opération comme bénigne. Ils en voyaient tous les jours. Devant eux, le ballet des lits qui rentrent et qui sortent, les patients qui attendent, qui souffrent. Ses collègues se blindaient le cœur au fur et à mesure de la journée. Ils finissaient par oublier ce que c’était de passer sur le billard.   
Et Marco faisait de même, oubliant que c’était des êtres humains qu’il avait en face de lui. Qu’ils avaient mal, et que c’était pour cela qu’ils étaient ici. Il oubliait que les humains étaient à peine plus évolués que les animaux, effrayés, ils pouvaient tout mettre en pièce sur leur passage. Il regarda sa montre, suivant du regard l’aiguille des secondes, qui tapait dans les deux autres à chaque fois qu’elle passait.   
Ce cliquètement le suivait quotidiennement, il était monté sur une horloge. Bientôt, il finirait la réunion et irait se placer derrière ses dossiers, les traitant quelques instants avant de prendre la garde. Il était médecin après tout, son travail était de sauver des vies. Du moins, les empêcher de mourir. 

Une fermeture éclair crissa, l’embout se balançant d’avant en arrière. C’était la fin pour lui, la fin du traitement des dossiers. Maintenant, il devait montrer aux patients qu’il allait s’occuper d’eux, il allait devoir prendre ses rendez-vous, il allait devoir les comprendre, leur dire ce qui serait le mieux pour eux. Les rassurer en somme.   
Les heures s’égrenèrent, des petites volutes de fumée qui s’envolaient au dessus de son corps. Rien n’était tel que le temps qui passait. Rien ne lui ressemblait. Il attrapait les cheveux, les mettait à terre, les blanchissait. Il tirait la peau, la détendait. Un heure n’était rien dans une vie, une vie pouvait ne plus être pendant une heure.   
Marco regarda sa montre, laissant son poignet retomber contre sa hanche par la suite. Ce n’était rien, une seconde. Ce n’était rien pour lui, pas grand chose d’important. Sa main lâcha le poignet qu’elle tenait. Une seconde n’était pas importante, mais elle était précieuse.   
« Non monsieur, tout va bien au niveau du pouls, je ne sens pas d’irrégularité. »   
Rassurer, donner un support. Ils ne viennent pas tous sur leur lit de mort. Ils ne viennent pas tous ici pour donner leurs vies aux expérimentations médicales. Ils ont pourtant tous peur. Qu’ils visitent, ou qu’ils soient à résidence, ils avaient peur qu’on leur prenne quelque chose d’important. Qu’ils ne soient ps capables de repartir d’ici vivant. 

Il restait toujours une catégorie, une partie différente de tout ça. Celle qui n’avait pas peur, celle qui savait que ça allait arriver, qu’il ne fallait pas s’inquiéter de tout ça. Que ce soit maintenant ou dans trois mois. Marco les regardait passer, les cadavres ambulants, de ceux qui sont juste porteurs de leurs muscles. Les carcasses vivantes. A vrai dire, ils lui faisait peur. Il était terrifié par ces personnes qui n’avaient pas peur.   
Les araignées pouvaient les apeurer. Les serpents pouvaient leur donner des sueurs froides. Mais la mort, elle, ne leur faisait rien. A chaque fois qu’ils la croisaient dans l’hôpital, ils lui donnaient un signe de tête. Alors que tous les autres se contentaient de regarder ailleurs.


	5. Souffrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> WARNING : Ce chapitre est en relation avec Jean, il peut heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes sur le caractère suicidaire de la chose. 
> 
> Bonne lecture

Le temps n’eut plus d’emprise. Rien n’avait plus d’emprise. Il avait enfin réussi à s’endormir, à poser sa tête sur l’oreiller. Il avait réussi à se mettre de côté, à ne pas mourir sous le poids de son propre corps qui l’emportait vers le fond. Jean rêvait maintenant. Et ses rêves étaient plus vivant qu’il ne l’avait jamais été depuis qu’on lui avait déclaré cette maladie dégénérative. Ses rêves étaient sa propre porte de sortie. Ils étaient son antre, son refuge, la pièce qu’on ferme à double tour et qu’on veut protéger par dessus tout.   
Il rêvait, et il souriait dans son sommeil. Les traits de son visage se détendaient, laissant apparaître sous la faiblesse de sa maladie, les rides de son sourire. Cela brisait un cœur, ça déchirait une âme de le voir sourire dans son sommeil. De savoir que c’était le seul endroit, la seule place où il pouvait sourire, où il ne sentait pas la douleur. Où il ne sentait pas que son existence tombait en morceau, que son propre corps tombait en morceaux.   
Ça fendait un homme, et personne n’était là pour le savoir.   
Des couleurs vives surgirent dans la tête de Jean, des visages, des sentiments emplirent son cœur. Ce dernier se mit à battre plus rapidement, comme content de retrouver une seconde vie. De retrouver une allure normale, de retrouver son humanité perdue.   
Des paysages s’ajoutèrent, tout un monde s’ouvrait à Jean. Tout un univers qu’il pouvait découvrir. Il ouvrait de grands yeux émerveillés, il respirait l’air frais qui descendait des collines à plein poumon. 

Ses yeux étaient fermés, son souffle était irrégulier. C’était douloureux de rêver, c’était douloureux le bonheur. C’était douloureux de se retrouver joyeux dans la vie qu’on avait pas. Il ne faudrait pas se réveiller. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller après tout. 

Il se réveilla. Conscient d’être en vie, Jean grogna. Conscient qu’il n’avait pas fini son calvaire, ses yeux papillonnèrent dans la lumière du jour. Plus personne n’attendait rien de lui, alors à quoi bon ?   
Pourquoi se torturer ? Pour que personne ne puisse avoir sa mort sur la conscience ?   
Une larme coula sur sa joue. Encore un jour en enfer. Ses doigts griffèrent ses draps, essayant de s’agripper, de sortir de là. Il voulait crocheter la vie. Il voulait lui montrer que c’était lui qui commandait. S’il voulait partir, il partirait. 

Mais pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Quelque chose le retenait. Quelque chose montait en lui, quelques chose qu’il avait oublié. C’était quoi ce sentiment déjà ? C’était quoi ce truc qui faisait mal au ventre. Ah oui, l’appréhension. Ce truc qui faisait chier tout le monde. Ce truc qui te demandait de faire n’importe quoi pour ne pas regarder la réalité en face.   
Ouais, c’était ça qu’il avait dans l’estomac. Ce putain de poignard qui te prenait aux tripes, qui glissait les long des côtes comme si sa présence avait le pouvoir de tout changer en toi.   
Alors que rien, que dalle. Rien n’était différent, il avait toujours aussi mal autre part, il avait toujours envie de se donner la mort plus de 10 fois par jour. Ça ne changeait rien, mais il était toujours là, toujours en place, prêt à donner des coups, à cisailler au cœur du problème. Jean souffrait, il avait mal. Il n’arrivait pas à faire ce qu’il voulait. Ses pieds ne bougeaient pas, ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas. Il avait mal, Jean souffrait.   
Rien ne tenait plus, sa peau était son seul support. Putain, crever si jeune, merde. Dans quoi il s’était embarqué ? Dans quoi on l’avait embarqué merde ?


	6. De la rencontre

Marco se pencha en avant, retirant doucement l’aiguille pendant qu’il s’inquiétait de l’état de son patient. Bien sûr, une aiguille ne faisait pas de mal. Même quand elle était enfoncée profondément dans le bras de quelqu’un. C’était la personne qui la tenait qui faisait souffrir. On faisait confiance au médecin pour guérir et lui non plantait un bout de métal froid dans une partie du corps. Et le pire, c’est que les médecins avaient raison de faire ça. En tout cas, on leur donnait raison.   
Marco recula, laissant un peu d’espace pour que la personne se rhabille et retira ses gants après avoir fermé ses flacons de prélèvements.   
Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortait en fermant la porte derrière lui. C’était fini pour son patient, il n’avait plus besoin de le voir. De voir ses tâches de rousseur former un ensemble complexe, et ses dents blanches éblouir la pièce quand il souriait.   
Marco se mit à bondir à travers les couloirs. Il avait presque terminé sa journée, il était presque libre. Il n’avait presque plus besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Encore une dernière personne à voir, quelqu’un à qui il fallait donner de l’assurance, et il pourrait se plonger dans autre chose quand il rentrerait.   
« Jean Kirstein ? »   
Quelque chose de rabougri bougea sous les draps. Une tête fit son apparition, sans corps, rendant la vision fantomatique. Un froid et faible oui se répandit dans la pièce.  
Marco eut le souffle coupé. Pour une fois, ses barrières en prirent un coup. Un flot de tristesse s’était écoulé du lit d’hôpital, et flottait vers lui. Il s’infiltrait dans son corps, il poussait toutes les portes.   
Putain.   
C’était de la joie en fait, c’était de la joie et de la tristesse. Son esprit couplait les deux à merveille. Il ne savait pas qu’il pouvait faire ça. Marco ne savait pas qu’on pouvait souffrir parce qu’on était heureux. On ne lui avait jamais dit. On ne lui avait jamais annoncé. Personne ne lui avait donné de cours et jamais, on ne lui avait tendu la main en disant « Tu vas voir, dans la vie, tu vas te prendre des claques, des bonnes et des mauvaises, des fois les deux en même temps. » 

Marco esquissa un sourire quand la personne en face de lui toussa pour attirer son attention.  
« Vous êtes là pour me mettre une piqûre ou on attend encore un peu ? »   
La maladie ne lui avait pas enlevé son acidité. Marco avait l’impression qu’il le connaissait depuis toujours. Il savait qu’il aurait été comme ça plus jeune. Il savait qu’il n’avait pas besoin de prendre de pincettes avec ce patient. Il avait déjà assez souffert pour deux trois vies.  
Le sourire ne quitta pas Marco quand il répondit, non il n’allait pas la prendre tout de suite sa piqûre. Il allait devoir attendre un peu, on ne montrait pas ses fesses la première fois qu’on croisait quelqu’un. Puis, il vint s’asseoir au bord du lit pendant que le pauvre être se recroquevillait dans un coin pour éviter qu’on ne lui écrase un membre douloureux.   
« Qu’est-ce qui vous amène M. Kirstein ? »   
Marco posa son classeur sur son genou et regarda l’homme dans les yeux. Oui, il le connaissait depuis longtemps, et il le sentait.   
Le flot de tristesse avait cessé d’alimenter la peur dans son estomac. Le flot avait plutôt été dirigé vers son cœur. Mais ce n’était pas des choses à faire. Il se devait de rester professionnel, de ne pas s’étendre. Même si la blague avait paru tout de suite facile, même s’il avait l’impression que s’il quittait la pièce, tout allait s’évanouir dans un souvenir, un panache de fumée à travers son esprit embrumé.   
« Je me ramène parce que … Pour mes examens, pour voir si je ne vais pas tomber en morceau et si je peux rester encore en vie un peu pour toucher de l’argent. »   
Le cynisme était profondément implanté dans cet homme.


End file.
